Three fathers
by yellow 14
Summary: Blaise Zabini's diary entries on three of his stepfathers. A response to alieboo's past challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP is owned by JK. JK is a woman and I am a man. You work it out.

AN: This is a response to the past challenge set up by alieboo. Which I should have started sooner. Sorry.

Dear diary,

Received my Hogwarts letter today!" I was half-afraid that I wouldn't get it at all. My mother's reputation is well known throughout the wizarding world.

To be honest, I'm less worried about going to Hogwart's than I am about leaving mum behind with the pig. He might be fabulously wealthy, but the way he treats this house like he's the only one that matters. He tossed his boots at me and ordered me to clean them up. Stupid pig. I am the product of centuries of pure-blood breeding. I should NOT reduced to the status of a common house elf!

However, I must bide my time. As Uncle Malfoy so eloquently puts it, a good warrior knows when to bide his time and when to strike. I am merely eleven years old and no match for him yet. Until then, I will use my charm and good looks to build up allies and when the time is right, I will make him regret ever treating me like this.

This is Blaise Zambini, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Dear diary.

It's been just over a year since I last wrote in you and I have some good news. The pig of a man who was married to my mother has fallen victim to the Zabini curse and once again, I am left fatherless. Shall I cry? Be inconsolable in my grief? Stare mournfully at the sky that took him away from me and my mother? (He suffered a broomstick malfunction and plummeted to his death.)

No I don't think I'll bother. I hated him, he hated me, end of. And when his broomstick failed high above the ground and he plummeted to his death, I think the world improved ten-fold. You don't want his impure blood continuing to exist in our world.

I don't suppose I've told you about the Zabini curse, have I? No, it's not something my mother likes to spread about. See there's a curse placed on my mother by a wizard of exceptional strength. (My maternal grandfather no less!) Every man who marries my mother will die within two years. The spell only works with my family though, or I suspect that Auntie Narcissa would have used it against the blood traitor Andromeda.

Anyway, mum chooses some wealthy man, marries him and waits for the curse to do its work. It's actually pretty disgusting to watch mum flirting away like a teenager. She's doing it now, with that greasy git Albert Wester, a rich American half-blood industrialist. Care to take any bets as to when he'll drop dead?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now

Dear Diary,

It's funny how lucky one person can get. Take, for example, my latest stepfather. He managed to avoid being killed by a member of the Order of the Phoenix by the skin of his teeth. If that last curse had been just a fraction closer…. Fortunately nobody knows that he's a Death Eater except a select few, which is good because if he was caught then the fallout would make things difficult to say the least.

Then there was the incident with the exploding cauldron, when it exploded just as he went outside to smoke. If he'd still been in their, he'd have been killed almost instantly. Stupid man should stay away from potions, he's a menace. Obviously a case of impure breeding somewhere along his bloodline, no matter how much he pretends otherwise.

The trouble is that although I've always been able to get almost any girl I want, get them to DO what I want…I'm not even sure I should write this down, but…

I've fallen for a girl. Not the I-want-to-jump-into-bed-with-you-and-make-you-moan type of falling, no THAT I'm used to. No, this is more like the kind of I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you type. It's a stupid emotion, one that my mother has made a living off of.

The name of the girl is Mandy Brocklehurst and she HATES me. My charms are wasted on this Ravenclaw siren with long black hair and a perfectly cute button nose. She hates me because I strung her cousin Emma Dobbs along, bedded her and left her broken-hearted. The stupid little 'puff should have known that she was just another diversion, but instead she gets all attached and goes crying to Mandy, the girl I do like. Which is why Mandy hates me.

That and the fact she knows I'm a player. Well with a mum like mine, you tend to get…a little scared of the idea of marriage. Call it a survival instinct. And Mandy's a Ravenclaw, I suspect that she'd be smart enough to be able to do away with me without the slightest hint of suspicion. You can never trust a woman.

To make things worse, that stupid fool of a stepfather has twigged that I like Mandy and tried giving ME advice how to win her over. ME the boy who has managed to seduce a large part of the female population at Hogwarts! How DARE he think that I need help!

He'll die soon enough and when he does, I'll dance on his grave. A girl who can make me feel this way scares me. No, better just to keep my distance and act the player.

This is Blaise Zabini, signing out.


End file.
